1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a NAND flash memory device and a method of programming the same, and more particularly to, a NAND flash memory device and a method of programming the same which can prevent a program disturbance of a NAND flash memory device by changing a common source line of the device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a NAND flash memory device, 0V is applied to a bitline in order to program ‘0’, and Vcc is applied to a bitline in order to program ‘1’. During programming ‘1’, a channel of a corresponding cell without programming is precharged to Vcc-Vth at first, and then can reduce a voltage difference between a gate and the channel by voltage rising according to an operation of self boosting. As a result, a cell is protected from being programmed. However, under 1.8V for a power supply voltage, a precharged voltage is lower. It makes the voltage difference between gate and channel more larger, which causes a problem that a cell gets a more program disturbance.